Episode 1715 (25 December 1998 - Part 2)
Synopsis Phil comes running up from downstairs. Bianca tells Grant she's in labour and shouts at Phil to run and get Ricky. Grant wants to take Bianca to hospital, but Bianca tells him she's not going anywhere without Ricky. He tries to relax Bianca by making jokes about calling the baby Noel or Holly. Bianca breaks down saying that she never expected to have the baby so soon. Phil runs off to find Ricky. He finally finds him at the squat, with Teresa! They go to the Vic. Ricky tells Bianca she should be in hospital but Bianca tells him she had a scan and the baby's ok -"I should of told you but I was still angry." Eventually the midwife arrives and takes over. Ricky questions where the ambulance has got to - the midwife tells him she doesn't know - but it's too late, "you're going to have the baby Bianca." A proud Ricky tells Frank, Peggy, Phil and Grant that he's a dad. "It's a boy - I've got a son!" Rosa and Little Joe open up Giuseppe's so they can cook their dinner on the gas stove. Huw and Lenny manage to wangle an invitation. Rosa tells them they might as well go round and invite everyone else round to cook their dinner at the restaurant too. Tiffany and Beppe wait at Pat and Roy's for Bianca's return with Courtney. Beppe is keen to go and get her himself. Gianni turns up at the restaurant and clears everyone from the kitchen, telling them they've got a lot of work to do. Rosa is pleased he's turned up. To everyone's delight, Dot and Lilly do a rendition of 'Diamond's are a Girls Best Friend'. Melanie and Ian stay behind at the Fowlers' to look after the kids. Ian is impressed with Melanie's way with kids. They snuggle together to keep warm, Ian tells Melanie he wished today could have been better for her - Melanie tells him she's loved every minute of it. Melanie states that it's romantic with the candlelight. Ian and Melanie almost kiss but the power suddenly returns, throwing the room into bight light and they spring apart. Tiffany starts worrying that Bianca should be back and decides to go over to the Vic herself. When she get there Bianca is being taken to hospital with her new baby. Grant tells Tiffany that he's sorry about the phone call - "Courtney'll be over the moon to see you." Phil points out that DC Mason is sitting outside the Vic, Grant thinks he's obviously got nothing better to do on Christmas Day. But then DCI Mason enters the Vic and tells Grant that he's arresting him for attempted murder. Grant shouts at Tiffany to tell them he didn't do it, but Tiffany grabs Courtney and leaves. Credits Main cast *Tiffany - Martine McCutcheon *Grant - Ross Kemp *Beppe - Michael Greco *Phil - Steve McFadden *Bianca - Patsy Palmer *Ricky - Sid Owen *Frank - Mike Reid *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Roy - Tony Caunter *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Mark - Todd Carty *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Martin -James Alexandrou *Mary - Melanie Clark Pullen *Conor - Sean Gleeson *Melanie - Tamzin Outhwaite *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Lenny - Desune Coleman *Huw - Richard Elis *Rosa - Louise Jameson *Gianni - Marc Bannerman *Teresa - Leila Birch *Joe - Jake Kyprianou *Alex - Richard Driscoll *Lilly - Barbara Keogh *Dot - June Brown *Jeff - Leslie Schofield Guest cast *Jean - Sarah Flind *DCI Mason - Campbell Morrison *Homeless Man (Ronnie) - Gerard Bentall Uncredited cast *Patch *Courtney Mitchell *Liam Butcher Notes First appearance of Liam Butcher Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Available to Buy Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns